


Pineapple God of Destruction

by kencroissants



Series: Fiamme Vivaci [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, ベイブレードバースト | Beyblade Burst (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, It's Phi but it's Not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kencroissants/pseuds/kencroissants
Summary: Somehow, Mukuro possesses a body of a child who seeks destruction.
Series: Fiamme Vivaci [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/943911
Kudos: 3





	Pineapple God of Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> it's short because it's supposed to be just a note or idea for the au that i wrote up in Aug2019, but i decided it was actually okay enough as a stupid story by itself...
> 
> it's not supposed to be anything serious so, here you go

Mukuro found his new host amusing, a child playing God.

He figured the kid would appreciate it after he gets his own body back somehow. Their desires align with each other after all. Destruction is just so beautiful.

Looking at the mirror though, he let out a sigh. “What troublesome eyes. It would have been easier if the colors were switched,” he played with the white hair. “His bangs go to the opposite side as well…”

_ Kufu… kufufufufu!! _

A maniac laugh echoed around the room.

“Oh well, nothing a little bit of illusion can hide.”

Red eyes with the kanji for six slowly fade into a deep blue matching the host’s original color.

He took a pair of scissors and shortened the hair. “Apologies in advance. But it's not taking over the world if I don't put fear in people's hearts.”

Styling it into a familiar pineapple at the back. He laughed once more before leaving the room he has been staying in for a while. The first face he sees is that twin brother.

He smiles calmly, before Hearts started laughing out of nowhere… yes… he'll just beat up this one first.


End file.
